warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattered Streams/Information
Information= Blurb RiverClan is falling apart. After the warriors support an unjust attack on an innocent Clan and their unworthy leader loses her single life, the deputy Snowstorm doesn't know how she can lead. She refuses to command a Clan without honor. So she deserts them, leaving RiverClan in chaos... A quarter moon later, RiverClan is split into three and a secret rebel band consisting of two queens and the RiverClan medicine cats struggles to make sense of a mysterious prophecy sent from StarClan. Meanwhile, Snowstorm, along with her loner mate, Mushroom, discovers a group of cats that rogues have torn into two, and gets entangled in their web of desperate lies and well-kept secrets. Notes In this fanfiction, the Clans keep track of time by their leaders. For example, when Applestar was leader in RiverClan, they called it the Time of Apple. However, at this time, the Time of Raven had just begun in ShadowClan, when Ravenstar became leader. It does not change Times until leaders visit the Moonstone and receive their nine lives, naming the Time after them. Also, this fanfiction takes place in the forest, but the forest isn't destroyed by Twolegs. SkyClan does leave, however. Characters ' SPOILER WARNING ' Snowstorm Pondbubble Thrushflight Gracklewing Jadeberry Applestar Leafwhisker Mintflower Mushroom Nautildia Peacestar |-|Allegiances= Time of Apple Note: Only part of ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan are shown. There are no descriptions. Allegiances with descriptions are here; they are mostly complete but without some details. Also, if you don't like reading allegiances, basically just pay attention to the leaders, deputies, medicine cats, and pages with links. RIVERCLAN Leader: Applestar Deputy: Jadeberry Medicine Cat: Thrushflight APPRENTICE, GRACKLEPAW Warriors: Slashwhisker Yellowclaw APPRENTICE, CROCUSPAW Reednose APPRENTICE, CREEKPAW Snowstorm APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW Icewater APPRENTICE, TURTLEPAW Rosethorn Cloudshadow Elmleaf Streamfrost Mousestep APPRENTICE, STRIPEYPAW Pinebranch Honeyfoot Petalrain APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW Rockpad Beesting Sunfoot Queens: Leafwhisker NURSING, SWEETKIT, RUSTLEKIT, AND BROWNKIT (REEDNOSE'S KITS) Mintflower EXPECTING SLASHWHISKER'S KITS Elders: Grasswave Tulipblossom Scarpelt SHADOWCLAN Leader: Ravenstar Deputy: Blazetail Medicine Cat: Birchstripe Warriors: Weedstorm APPRENTICE, FENNELPAW Snowybird Silverdapple Emberglow APPRENTICE, DUCKPAW Larchspots Queens: Mottlepelt NURSING, SMOKEKIT AND SONGKIT (UNKNOWN TOM'S KITS) Elders: Oakdapple THUNDERCLAN Leader: Lightstar Deputy: Flashcloud Medicine Cat: Sweetpool Warriors: Stormeye Queens: Goldenwillow EXPECTING STORMEYE'S KITS WINDCLAN Leader: Splashstar Deputy: Ashwing Medicine Cat: Sunnyheart APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW Warriors: Ploverspeckle APPRENTICE, MERLINPAW Berryfoot Cloverleaf Swallowwing Kestrelclaw Sleetstreak Dapplebird Elders: Cloudstorm Mothflap Cottonpelt CATS OUTSIDE CLANS ''Twoleg Barn Loners'' Nautildia Bernard Marsha NURSING, BUTTERFLY, GRASSHOPPER, CICADA, AND CRICKET (MUDPAWS' KITS) Mudpaws Fennel Lollipop Chocolate ''Other Loners'' Mushroom Pancake ''Kittypets'' Pineapple |-|Prologue= Time of Disorder The white she-cat paused to look back at her former home. It seemed so far away now. None of her Clanmates would ever accept her again. What would she do without a Clan to support her? She could always go somewhere and live as a loner, maybe past the Twolegplace south of the Clans. But that didn’t seem right. She would never really be a loner at heart. She had been born a Clan cat, raised a Clan cat, lived her whole life as a Clan cat. Until now. Is this really, truly worth it? Then she remembered her Clanmates' words, their willingness to battle and believe their false leader. She felt a streak of anger course through her. I can't live with them. I can't live with anyone who's like that. I have to take my destiny into my own paws. StarClan, you don't lead me anymore. Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete)